Deception
by Yumi-taichou8
Summary: Someone is deeply hurting and a change might be just what is needed. Teh story is better than the summary says. Please R&R. Reviews give me the strenght to DOMINATE! - ... just kidding! pwease read! rated T just to be safe.


Hey minna-san!! I am deeply sorry for the delay of my updates. I have been a little busy, but not to worry any more my duckies!! Most of the issues have been addressed and I now have more free time. So I will be updating a bit more. For those of you who have been waiting for an update on Name of the Game, that shall be done no later than the end of this week. More or less, Saturday, so be looking out. This is just to get some creative juices flowing for the main fic, but please enjoy it never the less.

Disclaimer: I do not own it. It belongs to Tite Kubo. There, a little piece of my heart just died, happy now?

* * *

_Dear Shi-dono,_

_I am sorry of what I have to do right now. Please know that I do love you with all my heart. You were my first friend and lover. But I have needs that you can not fulfill. I have met someone else and have moved on. I apologize for the pain that I have caused you. I never meant for this to happen. Please be happy._

_From,_

_Akira_

Tears fell from my face as I read the letter delivered to me that morning. Tremors shook my body from forcing my self not to break down right there. I dropped the letter onto the desk beside me and after a moment, let the pain and anguish flood me.

A scream echoed through my little flat and the sobs that followed after resounded in every room. Falling onto the floor, I let every emotion racing through me come out by my tears.

My chest heaved from the deep breaths that I was forcing into my lungs after every cry that left my parted lips. Banging my fists against the floor repeatedly and screaming at the top of my lungs muffled the rapid footsteps coming into the room I occupied.

I felt my body being lifted off the floor and cradled to a warm body. I clutched on to it, every cell in my being shouting from the internal and physical pain I was enduring. A voice cooed to me, words of no meaning filling my mind with something other than the immense pain. The body shifted and I felt us moving for a moment, then sitting down on something soft, '**Probably the futon**', I thought brokenly.

I was shifted again into a bridle-style position by whoever held me. I buried my face into a solid chest, sobs racking my body. Wails softened into whimpers, whimpers faded into gasps, until only the occasional hiccup was heard from me.

Through this transition, the figure had been rubbing calming circles along my back, trying to comfort me in my retched state. Once they deemed me calm enough, they slowly pulled me from them and putting a warm hand under my chin, forced me to look at them.

Tears still obscured my vision, blurring the person's face and the surrounding environment. Blinking a couple of times helped a bit and I was able to see who it was that held me.

Golden eyes met my own jade ones in a head on collision. Dark, violet strands of hair fell into my face slightly and strong arms held me securely to a soft, yet toned figure.

Recognition immediately flew through me as a shuddering intake of air and a sniffle were done.

"Yoruichi-sempai….he….he said that….I-I thought that we…" My sentence was cut off as another sob broke out of my mouth. Tears started to leak from my eyes again, the emotions coming back to me.

Yoruichi sighed, wiping the tears from my face and began to rock me. I closed my eyes as I let myself become engulfed in the warmth she was providing. Trembling fingers clutched weakly to her shirt.

A moment of silence proceeded to reign over the room and then she spoke.

"He is not worth it. If he can not see just how valuable you are and how precious, then it is his lose. Do not cave into pity, I taught you better than that." Her voice was stern, but soft. I sniffled again.

"I loved him so much. I gave everything into the relationship. I-I thought he was happy. What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me? What is it that I lack?" I looked at her, pleading for her to give the answers I so desperately sought. She sighed again and looked deep into me.

"Do you really want to know?" Her tone of voice surprised me. It held a hint of mischief.

"Yes." I replied, accepting her hidden challenge.

She smirked, pulling out an interestingly shaped object that she had hidden….someway.

"Then grab this….and good luck."

Without thinking, I immediately grabbed. Shock flashed through me as my vision darkened and the world started spinning. An involuntary yelp came from my mouth as I landed with a thud onto a hard surface. Shaking my head and blinking several times helped to get me back in order. Slowly standing up, I did a double take and tried to keep my stomach from flying out of my mouth.

An endless expanse of sky hit me dead on. That wasn't what almost made me green. It was the buildings…..the sideways buildings that were endless, continuing way past my vision. "**And they are blue, of all colors**." I muttered under my breath.

I looked around, observing my…unique… surroundings when I spotted something on the horizon. It looked like a blob from my position, but moving a bit closer and shifting revealed that it was a man…on a pole…in the middle of one the buildings….with really neat sunglasses on.

"…….." I could only stare at the man. A non-existent wind seemed to continuously play at his clothing and hair. At least, it looked like clothing to me. I debated whether I should approach him or not when a thought flashed in my mind. Panic, confusion, and anger churned in me and continued to build until…

"DAMNIT YORUICHI…I AM GOING TO KILL YOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!" I howled up to the sky. Seething, I twirled around to see that the man was watching me.

'**Well now that I got his attention…**' I grimaced, steadily making my way to him. The position of the buildings unnerved me to no end, but as I had not fallen yet, I deemed it safe enough to walk in a normal fashion, instead of looking like I had developed a rare case of Parkinson's.

I finally made my way to the odd man and when I got in front of him, a pressure seemed to way on my chest, gaining in weight. I frowned for a moment, adjusting to the sudden pressure and finally looked up at him.

My eyes met his instantly and a warm feeling surged within me. I couldn't help the small smile that bloomed in my face and shyly glanced down. Clearing my throat, I gathered up what little courage I had and confronted him.

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to know where this place is and how do I get out?" I kept my voice small, yet in a way that it would be heard by him. A grunt answered my questions…from behind me. Snapping my eyes wider still, I whirled around, only to have my breath stolen again.

A man in a white hakama and haori stood behind me. His presence did not startle me as much as HIM. Pale white skin and clothing overwhelmed me and I had no choice but to avert my eyes for a moment. A flash of light caught my attention from my peripheral vision and I gasped and backed away slightly. A huge sword rested across his shoulders, one arm slung causally over the hilt. A thoughtful, yet agitated expression adorned his face and white spiky hair was everywhere. I did a once over of him and took on a wary stance.

"Who are you?" I questioned quietly, not wanting to offend him accidentally by being too loud and demanding. I watched him shift, sigh and open his eyes. Once again my breath was gone.

Eyes the color of honey and black pupils were revealed. I sharply sucked in air to refill my begging lungs and fought hard to keep down the flush that was begging to rise and spread across my cheeks. I gulped quietly and quickly looked away. Another agitated sigh escaped his lips and I whipped my head back up, meeting his stare. I yelped softly to see that he had moved closer to me, not even five feet from my person.

My heart skipped a beat and my breathing increased. I closed my eyes, counted to ten and opened them. I looked warily at him, anticipating any sudden moves he might make.

And in all that time, he never took his gaze off me.

It was slightly unnerving….yet oh so exhilarating.

I had never had this reaction to a male and to my surprise it calmed and excited me.

It seemed that he had made up his mind on whatever it was that he was contemplating because he swiftly laid his sword down and was in front of me in an instant. My breathing stopped in that moment as I craned my head back to continue looking into his eyes. The pressure that I had felt earlier seemed to come back, but in a different way. It was when he scowled that I realized I had been spacing out and blushed.

"Di' ya hea' a wor' I was say'n gir'?" He asked me, an eyebrow rising up to his hairline. I flushed and muttered something incomprehensible. The scowl came back to his face and he sighed again.

"I don' like repeat'n myself so listen up. Are ya tha gir' tha' cat lady was talk'n 'bout?" He asked again.

This time it was my eyebrow that rose in question. I frowned as I thought over his question. When I came up with no answer, I looked back up at him.

"I do not really know. All that I know is that obviously Yoruichi got me here for some reason or another. For what, I have no clue." I replied coolly.

The albino grunted and looked up to the man on the pole. They had a silent conversation and I began to fidget with the hem of my top. At that thought, all others ceased to matter.

Tears began to well up in my eyes. '**This is the top I was going to surprise him in**.' I thought sadly. Tears dripped down my face as a sob was released from my lips. Everything crashed around me as I fell to the floor, sobs racking my body. I did not care that I was crying in front of these strange men that I did not know. The pain coursing through me dulled my otherwise highly alert senses.

My heart felt as if someone had ripped it from my chest, slammed it against a cement wall, stabbed it, beat it and forced it back into me with out remorse. I clutched desperately to my chest,clawing at it with my nails, trying to find someway to alleviate the drowning anguish that swelled in me. My sobs rang through the air and there was no stopping them.

I vaguely heard the albino say something and hardly registered that he had sat down in front of my pathetic body. Some of my shoulder length hair stuck to my cheeks, wet with tears and obscured my sight. So it came as a stunning surprise to me when my body was wrenched from my fetal position and placed into a cool lap.

I tried to free myself from his grip, but in my current state I could no more move a plushie from my side. I let this strange man hold me. He offered no comfort…and that in itself was comforting. I did not want a pity party. I just wanted something substantial and he seemed to understand that because he did nothing except keep me in his lap and restrain me from causing any further harm to my self. After my whimpers subsided and I had calmed down, I turned to press my face into his chest. Inhaling his scent, I was immediately pulled into his mint and fresh winter scent, instantly calming me down even more. I sighed softly, clutching to the sleeves of his shirt tighter and just sat there.

I felt him stiffen after a while and shift around a bit. Understanding that he did not want to hurt me (I felt the power oozing from his being) if he tried to move me by force, I reluctantly removed my self from his lap. A dark stain left by my tears was spread across his shirt and I looked away in shame.

I heard him shift and felt more than saw the pale hand move under my chin and force me to look at him. We held each others gaze for a brief moment, seeming to be able to connect and know the others mind.

Suddenly everything felt better. All the anguish and pain that I had felt was gone. I gasped at this new feeling, silently awed that such a feeling existed. I was even more shocked to discover that even when I thought of the one who did this to me in the first place, I still felt none of my racking pain.

Only a deep sense of soothing calm; that which caused me happiness as I had never known.

A smile broke across my face and something flashed across his face. His hand glided from my chin to my cheek and cradled the left side of my face. I slid my eyes closed at the sensation, joy at being free from pain enrapturing me. I opened my eyes and smiled softly at him, raising my hand to encase his own cool one. His eyes widened for a moment then settled back into the calculating stare he was giving me. A soft laughter bubbled in me for some unknown reason and I let it out. The sound of my laughter rose up until I was on my back rolling around, holding my sides as tears of joy, not agony, slide down my face.

Gaining control of my self once again, I straightened up, placing myself back in front of him. A smirk had broken across his face when I had let go and was still there. He opened his mouth to say something, but I giggled upon observing something of him.

"You're tongue is blue." I stated, and then proceeded to go into a laughing fit again. I could vaguely hear the man atop the pole chuckling for a moment. I sighed, getting up and sitting back down.

The albino just stared at me and then suddenly kissed me.

My mind hadn't registered the kiss yet, even when he pulled away to look at me. Soon what he had done finally caught up with my delirious mind and I gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Why did you do that?!?!" I exclaimed, though not out of indignation, on the contrary, I was quite flattered and the blush came with vengeance. He smirked, the grin getting larger by the second as he got up from the floor.

Swiftly he picked me up, eliciting another gasp from me. I began to struggle with him, demanding that he let me go, when he kissed me again. This time I caught up with the action quicker and let myself enjoy it.

His lips were cool against my own and I sighed from the sensations he caused within me.

'**He never kissed me like this**.' I thought as I shifted in his grasp, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and fisting the hand of the other into his shirt. I tread my fingers through his hair; enjoy the feeling of it beneath my palm.

Finally air became a necessity for me as I pulled back from him, panting slightly and staring up at him bright-eyed. The same look slithered across his face again when I made eye contact with him. He set me down on my feet, the edges of my baggy jeans slightly hiding them.

The world started to blur in and out of focus. I clutched onto him, trying to keep him from leaving me. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent one last time. Looking back up at him, I finally realized something.

"This was planned by her, wasn't it?" I asked, already sure of the answer.

He just grinned and cackled, the warped sound oddly soothing to my ears. I smiled.

As he image faded, I heard him say before I fell into the black that coaxed me into slumber,

"Ya know tha thin's tha seem safe ar' really not." He said cryptically.

I floated in the darkness for a bit, fully enjoying the quiet and peace of the inky background. I let a sigh flow forth from my lips and opened my eyes.

Groggily, I opened my eyes. It took a moment for me to come to my senses and when I did, I jolted up in my own bed, sweat lightly coating my face and chest. I slowed my breathing and looked around. Golden eyes from the edge of my bed snagged my gaze and a lazy smile formed at my lips.

Yoruichi grinned back at me, cocking her head to the side.

"So did you get your answers?" She asked, leaning against the wall behind her.

I grinned back at her, basking in my new freedom.

"Yes I did. Obviously, that boy doesn't know just what he let go." I replied laughing, falling back onto the comforter. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"Who was that man?," Already knowing that I would not need to elaborate on who I meant.

She chuckled softly and looked me in the eye. "A person that should not be messed with." She simply replied.

I nodded, and then grin.

"Well, for someone that shouldn't be messed with, he sure as hell knows how to kiss." I laughed, her own laughter joining in with mine. In the back of my mind, I heard a soft chuckling.

After that I knew that everything would be okay.

* * *

So how was that for a warm-up, eh? Good or bad? You tell me. All reviews are appreciated and any suggestions or ideas will be considered for future fics. Thank you for reading and I hope that it was pleasing for you. Oyasumi!! *bow* remember R&R!!


End file.
